


The Alternative

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Day 6, Dubious Consent, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Manipulation, rape mention, weaponized sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: Day Six: Daddy KinkRevenge may be a bitter pill, but it's foolish to think that the apple falls far from the tree;





	The Alternative

In a conventional sense, it was most assuredly something others would judge as immoral. However, it wasn’t the relevancy of the opinion of others that had ever saved him as his surrogate fathers, lovingly provided by the foster system, fucked him raw, into the mattress, his length dripping, wedged firmly between stomach and bedsheets. It was cute really, expecting that he might turn out any differently, regardless of finding out who his true father was, that the man had even existed as more than the few tales his mother has recounted to him. 

Originally he’d only had a name, something he had scrawled on a tiny slip of paper, one of the precious few things he’d had left over from his mother before she decided to take a dip, wrists open, coloring the water of the bathtub the color of red that had always reminded him, even now, of the science class they had spent, documenting the flow of adding food coloring to water. 

Masayoshi Shido. The name in and of itself was pure irony, the characters that composed it disgusting even as the pen touched down on the paper. As if there was any ‘justice’ anywhere buried within the depths of the man in question. 

It hadn’t taken long objectively, to liberate himself from the foster care system. Long enough though, that he was able to remember the sense memories of the bruises he’d needed makeup to hide, of the lies he’d needed to tell about the black eyes he’d managed to disguise well enough to simply be dark circles. Applying the makeup to the tender flesh had been it’s own hell, regardless of how delicately he had moved the brush to apply it, each subtle touch rolled through him internal bleeding and the echo of the punch anew. He had quickly learned that the fight wasn’t worth it, the lessons and his own spite were enough to allow him to cope with each subsequent ‘daddy’ that came his way. The faster he made them come, the sooner it would be over. Eventually he was wrapping them around his finger, maturing to be pretty enough, his hair long enough that they didn’t have to drink, didn’t have to add to their volatility to fuck him as he feigned ecstacy beneath them, 

“Oh you’re so big-- please, p-lease… fill me up with your thick cock,” Echoed praises that he could only assume their wives never gave, beyond overwhelmed with the obligations of the household, of taking care of too many children whom the government offered just enough for that they were able to keep their heads above water. It was hardly a surprise that they hadn’t wanted to lay there, pliant while their husbands thrust into them, condom in place to avoid yet another mistake they hadn’t wanted or had the money for. Akechi though… he was quite the exception for them, wasn’t he? Smooth, pliant skin, his ass just loose enough for them to get in, to get out their frustrations, but still tight enough to make it worthwhile. They hadn’t needed to hold back, not with the bruises, no condom required while they pumped away, agonized into frenzy as he moaned like a whore beneath them, and really what was the difference? Another day, another role to be played. It, like everything else was irrelevant. Just another instance of biding his time.

After all, he’d always been a clever child, unrelenting when it came to achieving his goals, regardless of the price, or the blood that needed to be shed. With each challenge, he met it head on, initially clambering over them as he found his feet in the ‘real world’, but his ability to charm, the looks he’d been so ‘blessed’ with by the beauty of his late mother. None of it hurt to have as tools in his arsenal. 

Then, as luck would have it, his work finally paid off. First, his wit connecting him with the opportunity to solve petty crimes that had left the morons with the police force stumped. Slowly he was able to build his brand, the just out of reach, handsome but unattainable Detective Prince-- asceticism that kept his more insistent female fans at bay, the deepest shade of irony given the past he would never broadcast. 

Purely by chance he had stumbled into the Metaverse, Loki coming first to his aid-- the truth within the well concealed ‘ugliness’ of his soul. Loki brought with him the promise of revenge, the ability to bless others with the same utter loss of control that his young life had so often felt on the verge of spiraling into. The same reckless abandon and self-destruction that he had so wished would lead to the ultimate demise of so many from the past. It was through Shido that he gained the requisite practice, his employ in assassinations, a political culling for the sake of ‘Daddy Dearest’, and finally the capital to afford his own apartment. 

Then, one night, the opportunity presented itself. It had been another of Shido’s lavish parties, dolled up sycophants verbally sucking the cock of anyone who might pay them any mind, who might offer them the opportunity to raise their status and clout, to use more than their looks or their bodies to get out of the gutter, a true Cinderella story. The usual clouds filled the room with too much smoke, men too rich to bother putting any effort into their nondescript appearances slid their hands up the skirts of the young women who had been hired as the evening’s ‘entertainment’. The drinks had flowed freely, staff sure to keep the patrons tongues loose and wallets open. Certainly he himself had indulged, but only just enough to take off the edge-- to keep his countenance firmly in place despite the buzzing irritation that these events always drove to the surface.

He had been instructed to sit in on a late meeting, starting within the realm of 9, to continue onto to god only knew when. As though much could be accomplished in such a state of sobriety, or lack thereof. Shido had managed to extricate himself, and the few others he’d had his sights on from the depths of the hedonism he’d bought that still consumed the lower story, collecting himself and his troupe of miscreants within the sanctity of his second story office. The dark wood and cream upholstery sat gorgeous, as though innocent to the trepasses that the room had likely housed in it’s much more colorful past. He had been called to attend, the men likely to be future targets. 

While it was flattering that Shido appreciated his skills at reading people, and his inherent ability to commit a seemingly endless amount of information to memory, sitting around listening to a bunch of ingrates do their best to flatter their way into Shido’s good graces, while they did their best to subtly undermine one another was a waste of time at best. 

After too long, and the buzz of his champagne was starting to wear off, they were finally dismissed. A cigarette was perched between Shido’s lips as he stared at Akechi quietly, as though considering. He leaned forward, lifting the tacky gold plated lighter from the man’s desk, deceptively heavy between his fingertips as he lit the cigarette for the older man, awaiting further instruction. 

He’d spent enough time in Shido’s employ the know when the man was on the edge of failed sobriety, yet despite this, he’d called forth a woman, a tray of champagne glasses, as well as the bottle in tow, then just as easily sent her off with a simple dismissive gesture. 

The bottle had already been popped, everything prepared for Shido, to anticipate his every need. The top of it still emanating its essence, as the man silently waited for Akechi to pour it, to serve him, much like everyone else in his life. It wasn’t long before they’d polished the bottle off, Akechi doing his best to business drink, and Shido far gone enough not to notice. 

In a moment of pause, Shido leaned back in his chair, cigarette hanging loosely between his fingers, a column of ashes falling to the polished desk beneath, missing the ashtray by several inches. Akechi quietly snuffed out the remainder of the embers, gently removing the cigarette from between his father’s fingers. The other man watched him as he took a deep inhale, staring at him as blew the trail of smoke into the older man’s face. A smirk appeared on his lips, clearly not used to anyone having the gall to treat him in such a manner. 

Akechi inhaled once more, leaning forward from beside the other man, pressing his lips to Shido’s, breathing smoke between lips that had parted in shock. 

“I’m not going to play the coy virgin,” He began, pushing Shido’s chair back just enough to settle into his lap. “You can pass this off as whatever you want to in the morning. That’s not my business. I don’t care that you know that I have my own agenda. Like our original arrangement, this is an opportunity for something mutually beneficial.” 

He’d shifted himself closer, the front of his pants pressed firmly against Shido’s abdomen. He leaned further forward, tilted his head down to catch Shido’s mouth again, biting at the man’s lower lip before he could protest. A hand came up, pressed too tight against his throat, the older man’s eyes narrowed up at him. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” 

Akechi leaned his head back in assent, allowing Shido’s grip to tighten around the pale hollow of his throat, but the man’s heart wasn’t in it. He let go, leaning forward precariously to grasp the glass of champagne, just within reach. He downed the rest of it, and Akechi knocked the glass out of his hand with a single swipe of the back of his hand. It flew, and shattered as it hit tile several feet away. His mouth met Shido’s roughly, licking at the now sweet taste of alcohol cloying to the man’s lips. 

The reciprocation felt like a small victory as thick fingers weaved between the younger man’s silky hair, pulling his head forward roughly. 

“You shouldn’t provoke your elders, this sort of thing will have you being fucked within an inch of your life to pay for your trespasses if you try to toy with the wrong man.” Akechi smirked at the edge of threat, eyes narrowed. It was cute if Shido thought that something so trivial was going to hold him back. The older man was far too used to staff that bent to his every whim, fearful of what their ‘great leader’ might do if they stepped out of line. 

“I guess I’ll just have to gift my attentions to you instead, then… Shido-san.” The boy’s fingers had loosened the older man’s tie, worked with deft diligence down through the buttons of the man’s shirt, his nails following as claws down his bare chest. 

He moved his hand between them, Shido already half hard despite his minor show of resistance, everything a power play, even this many drinks in. Akechi shifted, rubbing the smooth outline of his own cock against the older man’s. 

“Given your reputation and medical care, I’m going to make the educated guess that you’ve been tested and are clean, I can hardly see you allowing yourself to be tainted by the body of some common whore.” The words an irony, given his current ‘predicament’, given his past. 

“You certainly are straight to the point, aren’t you. Whatever happened to the precious ‘Detective Prince’ persona you’ve worked so hard to cultivate.” He paused, “Yes, I’m clean.” 

Akechi smirked, “Do you, as the man who claims he will save the whole of Japan, really have much room to talk?” 

His cheekiness earned him a backhand to the face, but the smile didn’t leave his lips. It was tit for tat, he would have what he wanted soon enough, something so trivial hardly mattered. 

“Good, because you’re going to fuck me.” The voice came out low, caressing Shido’s ear like a lover, tongue running against the edge of it. The display was so far removed from the trademark asceticism and naivety that he’d built his career off of. 

“Then, you’re going to come inside of me, like you’ve so avoided since you knocked up that woman… You’ve been so careful since, haven’t you Shido-san. Don’t worry… I’ll let you watch as it drips out of me… Every. Last. Drop...” 

The shock the colored the man’s face was palpable, and Akechi couldn’t keep the cruelty off of his own features, “Don’t think I didn’t research you before I took your offer. He isn’t on your family register, but you’ve got a son as well, don’t you?” He let out a quiet chuckle, “If only he could see you now.” 

Shido pushed him back onto the gorgeous dark wood of the desk, offsetting brilliantly against the boy’s own pale features. The entire contents, the platter, the empty champagne bottle, and half full ashtray clattered to the ground. The man’s had reached forward, ripping one of the drawers open, setting a bottle of lube down harshly against its surface. 

“I sincerely hope you’re ready for what your mouth has earned you.” 

Shido pulled at the fabric of Akechi’s black dress pants, the button popping off with force as the zipper came down in tandem, no longer held politely in place. Long fingers tucked into the edge of his briefs, dragging them down as well, leaving Akechi to do his best to slide both the rest of the way off as they hit mid-calf. He used to modicum of space between them, freeing himself from pants and shoes before bare legs came up and wrapped around Shido’s waist, pulling him closer. Akechi was already leaking precome, and it smeared gently along the fabric of Shido’s pants. No doubt he would be getting a dry cleaning bill sometime mid-afternoon when the man would finally be roused from his hangover. 

Shido pulled back just enough, loosening a leather belt, working the button and zipper of his own clothing with slightly more grace and finesse than he had bothered with for Akechi. His left hand grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his hand before pulling Akechi’s length against his own, working the two of them in tandem, their breath coming out hot in the tight space between them. 

Akechi’s head leaned back over the edge of the desk, his hips tipping forward into the touch, allowing Shido to work him fully, the man’s other hand digging roughly into the delicate flesh around the side of the younger man’s hip. 

He knew it wouldn’t be enough for either of them and it didn’t take long for the pause, lube drizzling over the fingers of his other hand, two pressing against his entrance, demandingly. He let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he had been holding, forcing the muscles to relax despite the heat coursing through him, pooling at the base of his cock. 

Shido’s movements were perfunctory, not that Akechi had really expected more from a drunken revenge fuck, but he was surprised that the man was even bothered to spread him at all. The older man plunged another finger deep within him, passing the rings of muscle, curling his fingers, working him open. Akechi couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips, moving to bite down on the bottom one. 

“I would say I hope you’re ready, but it’s going to happen regardless.” 

Shido’s fingers slid out of him, a string of lube still connecting them, before running a slick hand over his own cock. He leaned forward, tight against the younger man, lining himself up with Akechi’s entrance before pushing in with a groan. 

Akechi’s teeth dug into his lower lip, the sound muffled forming words as it finally escaped his throat, “F-Fuck…” 

Shido smirked down at him, prone in a pile of clothing, lain sprawled across his desk, and he slid in deeper. A hand moved, grabbing the lube once more, pouring a bit of it into Akechi’s hand, the meaning obvious enough. It was a surprising forethought, uncharacteristically considerate, and Akechi reached down, started at the head, sliding his own foreskin down as he slid to the base of himself, then back up. 

Hands pulled Akechi closer to the edge of the desk, allowing the older man to get as far in as he could, allowing him to pin the boy by the shoulder, holding him firmly in place as he thrust into him over and over again, deeper with each stroke. 

He’d given up, the alcohol had caught up with him, his head tilted back fully over the edge of the desk, hot breath slipping from his mouth, “G-Godddd” It was enough to urge Shido further, to increase his pace, to vicious slap of wet flesh with every stroke. 

It had been a while since he’d had the feeling of such girth within him, stretching him beyond the prep he’d been given, beyond the prep that he had given himself beforehand, starting with fingers then moving up to the toys that had usually sufficed to prepare himself. 

However, to take Shido for all he was worth, in any regard, though lust and chemical excess had slightly blunted his need for revenge, and completion, the ugly head of something far worse was bleeding forth, and Loki’s words echoed in his head…’Do it… do it as he comes…” 

The older man was close, Akechi could feel him starting to pulse within him, but despite it, he continued thrusting, his own voice finally coming out in ragged breaths and groans. Akechi’s hand working himself in time, his body meeting, accepting each plunge further into himself, into the heat of his insides, filling him entirely. 

Shido’s hand gripped his hip again, too hard, bucking into him, as grip turned to nails clawing into bare flesh. Akechi could feel the beginnings of the man’s orgasm dragging him under, pulling him beneath the surge of it as he pushed into the younger man’s body as hard as he could. 

“Come on, daddy. Let all of it go-- fuck every last bit as deep as you can, into me-- just like you know you want to...” Akechi’s voice came out ragged, cracking at the edge as his own orgasm rolled through, too hot, too hard and blacking out his vision as his come shot forward, between his chest and Shido’s leaned over him, spending himself entirely in the hot confines of Akechi’s ass, wrapped tightly around him, milking him for all he was worth. 

Akechi lay breathing, his chest visibly raising as his head stayed tilted back, “You better watch as you pull out... “ Shido let out a quiet chuckle, as Akechi leaned forward, his eyes on the older man, making sure he kept to his unspoken word, the silent promise between them, that he had known Shido wouldn’t have been able to resist. 

Shido’s hand ran the length of his own cock, the last bit of come mingling with the lube still between his fingers as his eyes hungrily watched the thick but viscous liquid drip slowly from Akechi onto the persian rug beneath them. He shifted his eyes to Akechi’s face, a satisfied smirk that mirrored the one Akechi so often wore, safe within the confines of the Metaverse. 

“You know who I am, don’t you.” Akechi’s voice was quiet, tongue wetting his lower lip though he never broke eye contact, as the non-question fell from his lips. 

“Yes. I know who you are.”


End file.
